Lettres Rouges
by Lecimal
Summary: "On se reverra, dans une autre vie..." Seulement Axel est le seul à se souvenir. Jusqu'au moment où il croise Roxas. Jusqu'au moment où il lui envoie la première lettre. / COLLABORATION AVEC YA
1. JOYEUX AXEL DAY

Salut à vous, lecteurs ! Saviez-vous que le 13 août est un jour spécial ? Et qui dit jour spécial dit surprise spéciale, pas vrai ? Pour fêter l'AkuRoku Day rien n'est trop beau, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de découvrir une toute nouvelle histoire écrite en collaboration avec Eficya : Les Lettres Rouges !

Cette fiction épistolaire, dont vous allez découvrir le premier chapitre ce dimanche 13 août, est assez particulière puisqu'elle sera publiée de façon alternative. Vous pourrez donc profiter de nouvelles lettres **toutes les semaines** , une semaine celles d'Axel (sur mon compte) et l'autre celles de Roxas (sur celui de Ya). Merveilleux, hein ?

Je posterai la première lettre le **13 août prochain** , et Ya le 20 août, et ainsi de suite...

Enfin, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette histoire, et qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Sur ce, à dimanche prochain et JOYEUX AXEL DAY ! ~


	2. Première Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Axel et Roxas, ainsi que les autres personnages cités, appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney (SAUF DANS MON KEUR).

 **Bêta-lectrice :** Neliia (merci beaucoup à toi !)

 **Note :** Ceci était à l'origine un RP par mail, entre moi et Ya, des jumeaux SisYaWa. Mais bon, comme il était cool, on s'est dit _p_ _ourquoi pas 8D ?_ et le voici en fanfic.

Comme certains savent, j'ai été très longtemps absent de la fanfiction, pour des raisons personnelles assez pénibles. Seulement ça me manquait. Donc voilà, je me permets de faire mon petit comeback officiel avec cette collaboration.

VOILA. Sans plus attendre, voici la première lettre ! **JOYEUX AKUROKU DAY 2017 !**

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Hey

Bonjour

Cher Roxas

Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre.

Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Je pensais que j'étais fou, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit, mais quand je t'ai vu...

On ne se connaît pas, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés. Pourtant je me souviens de toi. Je sais tout de toi. Je savais déjà tout à l'époque, quand tu es arrivé parmi nous. J'en savais même plus que toi, et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est déformer et cacher la vérité. Tu t'en souviens, toi aussi ? Il faut que tu t'en souvienne, autrement tout le monde aura raison, et je serai juste fou.

Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais pouvoir te dire. J'ai l'impression que c'est enfin l'occasion. Qu'on s'est enfin revus dans une autre vie. Tous les mensonges, c'était important à l'époque, mais maintenant, ça n'a plus de sens. Je peux tout te dire. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je serai honnête.

Il faut que tu te souviennes...

On n'avait pas de cœurs, tu sais. Et pourtant, tu me faisais me sentir comme si j'en avais toujours eu un. Tout est tellement normal, ici, en comparaison. Tout est tellement facile. On luttait, là-bas, on voulait juste exister. J'ai l'impression que le poids de tous ces combats est seulement sur mes épaules. La facilité, ça me torture. Je ne sais pas comment vivre une vie facile. Une vie pleine d'émotions, avec un cœur. J'ai perdu la main.

Demande-moi ce que tu veux, Roxas, je te répondrai, je serai honnête.

Yep, ceci est ma signature. Bonne journée.

Axel

P.S. : Il faut que tu répondes

.

* * *

Haaaaa...

C'était super court en fait 8D

Découvrez la réponse de Roxas dimanche prochain, sur le compte de Ya !


	3. Troisième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, toujours pas de droits sur Axel et Roxas, qui sont à Square Enix.

 **Bêta-lectrice :** Neliia

 **Note :** Lisez la Seconde Lettre sur le compte de SisYaWa!

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Roxas,

Merci, mais j'ai déjà tout le personnel psychiatrique nécessaire. Je ne représente aucun danger pour moi-même ou autrui, ils disent. Je suis juste psychotique. Alors pourquoi ça reste, même avec les médicaments, exactement ?

Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Tu devrais te souvenir de tout, exactement comme moi. J'imagine que c'est ce que tu voulais, après tout. Une vie normale, avec tes amis. Manger des glaces au sommet de l'horloge de ta ville, en regardant le coucher de soleil. Tu devrais te souvenir de l'avoir fait avec moi. Moi, je m'en souviens. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau, après ta première mission. Tu te rappelles ? Tu pouvais à peine aligner deux mots, à ce moment là.

Est-ce que tu te souviens des autres ? Tu te souviens quand tu as arrêté de te battre ? Tu voulais juste une vie normale. Moi, je ne voulais rien de particulier. Je suivais les ordres et la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre parce que je n'avais pas de volonté moi-même. Et quand je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait si, c'était trop tard. Tu étais parti en disant que tu ne manquerais à personne. Et tu ne m'as pas entendu te dire que si.

Tu te souviens de ça ? Il faut que tu te souviennes, Roxas. Comment je pourrais savoir tout ça sur toi ? Si j'étais juste fou, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait autant de détails ? Comment je pourrais me souvenir de _toi_ avant de t'avoir croisé pour la première fois ? Imagine juste une seconde que ce soit moi qui ai raison. J'ai l'air fou, mais c'est juste parce que je sais des choses que personne d'autre ne sait. Imagine, Roxas. Il faut vraiment que tu te souviennes... Souviens-toi du nom de tes clés. Ça, ça doit être facile.

J'en sais rien, au final... Je suis pas dans ta tête. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si toi, tu pouvais être dans la mienne.

Si tu as des questions, pose-les moi.

Tu dois bien me croire, quelque part au fond de toi. C'est comme ça que marchent ces trucs là.

Bye.

Axel

* * *

Personnellement, en écrivant, j'avais la petite larme à l'œil Q_Q

Retrouvez la prochaine lettre dimanche 3 septembre, sur le compte de Ya !


	4. Cinquième Lettre

Disclaimer : Mon coup d'état chez Square Enix est en cours. Pour l'instant Axel leur appartient toujours...

Bêta lecture : Super Neliia !

Note : Vous commencez à me connaître. Que du mignon en perspective. Vous pouvez lire la Quatrième Lettre sur le profil de SisYa-Wa !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Hey, Roxas

J'adore ta façon de faire semblant de ne pas me prendre pour un fou. Tellement convaincant.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'explique ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je suis un génie ? Peut-être que pour moi, c'est bon, c'est retenu. Et peut-être que toi, tu as juste préféré oublier. Mais c'est forcément réel, Roxas. Il le faut. Si c'était juste dans ma tête, c'est là que tu serais, toi aussi. Je peux pas t'avoir inventé toi.

Une saveur, hein ? Laisse-moi deviner : glace à l'eau de mer. Ça ne te dit rien ? C'est comme ça, dans mon "fantasme psychotique". C'est la cerise sur le gâteau, après ta première mission, et ensuite après toutes les autres. Et plusieurs fois, tu me dis C'est salé... mais sucré aussi. Tu te rappelles de ça ?

Écoute (lis bien). Si je suis vraiment juste psychotique, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ? J'avais accepté depuis longtemps l'idée que j'étais malade, mais je t'ai vu, Roxas. C'était toi. Après toutes ces années à voir ton visage en rêves, dans ce que je croyais être des délires, et subitement, tu existes ? Tu es là ?

Mais tu as toujours été là. Ça a toujours été toi. L'élu de la clé, il fallait que ce soit toi. Celui qui était tellement spécial, bien sûr que c'était toi. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ça : tu pouvais libérer les cœurs. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Tu me faisais me sentir comme si j'en avais un. Encore maintenant, tu rends tout tellement plus vif. J'avais même oublié à quel point tes yeux étaient bleus.

Si c'est juste la maladie qui parle, tu l'as aussi, Roxas. Et quelles sont les chances qu'on partage la même psychose ?

Bref, bonne soirée.

Axel.

* * *

Bien bien bien... sur cette note joyeuse, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end.

Rendez-vous le 17/09 pour la Sixième Lettre chez SisYa-Wa !


	5. Septième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Je les aurai, un jour. Je les aurai !

 **Bêta lecture :** Neiila !

 **Note :** Gee, aujourd'hui a été une journée tellement difficile QAQ. Je suis content de pouvoir enfin poster ! Vous pouvez lire la Sixième Lettre sur le profil de Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Hey, Roxas

Roxas.

Sain ou pas, au final, c'est impossible à dire. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont tu ignores tout, et c'est vraiment mieux comme ça. Mais je ne suis pas fou, j'avais raison tout ce temps, pas vrai ?

Bien sûr que j'essaie de réveiller tes souvenirs. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, d'être le seul à se rappeler. C'est toute une vie que j'ai dans la tête, en arrière plan de celle que je suis en train de vivre. Quand je marche dans la rue, parfois j'ai de vieux réflexes qui me prennent, je m'attends à voir surgir de nulle part un ennemi à abattre. C'est ça, la normalité, pour moi. Et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais battu. En tout cas, jamais de cette manière. Tu te souviens de ça, quand on se battait côte à côte ?

Oui, toi, tu avais la Clé. Moi, j'étais juste quelqu'un d'ordinaire, tout étant relatif. On n'était pas supposés exister, après tout. Moi j'avais les flammes. Qu'est-ce que j'étais cool. J'avais aussi des armes qui se pliaient à ma volonté. Et elles aussi étaient cool. Elles apparaissaient au creux de mes mains quand je les invoquais. Et elles y laissaient une sensation brûlante. Le feu, Roxas. C'était mon truc, mon élément. J'en étais le maître, et aujourd'hui, je suis comme n'importe quel gars. Je peux me blesser avec un briquet. Tu imagines ?

Est-ce que tu te rappelles de notre combat ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de mes flammes ? Il y avait un mur de feu autour de nous. C'était juste toi et moi, isolés du reste du monde. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi intense, et rien ne l'a été depuis.

Tu as raison de te poser la question. Rien que quand je l'écris, maintenant, ça ne sonne pas comme une relation saine. C'est pour ça que cette fois, je veux être honnête avec toi. Cette fois, je veux te dire ce que je ressens, et pourquoi j'agis comme j'agis, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je t'ai promis qu'on se reverrait dans une autre vie, non ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens, de ça ? C'est la promesse dont tu te souviens ? Laisse-moi au moins rêver.

Insérer signature ici.

Axel

P.S. : Je t'envoie une photo de moi. Une visage pareil, comment tu pourrais l'oublier ;)

* * *

Bon, ben voilà.

Rendez-vous le 17/09 pour la Sixième Lettre chez Ya /o/

Par ailleurs, je ne peux pas poster la photo mentionnée sur FFnet. En gros, c'est le visage d'Axel en mode relax avec des vêtements actuels (pas un cosplay de son ancien uniforme). Voilà.


	6. Neuvième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Je crois que vous commencez à saisir l'idée.

 **Bêta lecture :** Neliia !

 **Note :** Vous pouvez relire la lettre précédente sur le compte de Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Roxas.

C'est étrange de réaliser comme cette chose que je voulais tant récupérer est en fait si fragile.

Tu me brises le cœur. Et pourtant, je crois que c'est toujours plus agréable que de lutter pour en avoir un. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à répondre, mais je ne sais pas s'il y a même matière à m'excuser, ou si tu aurais préféré que je ne réponde pas du tout. Oh, Roxas...

Je n'ai pas impérativement besoin de toi dans ma vie, ni d'être dans la tienne. Mais je veux, je _souhaiterais_ que tu te souviennes de moi comme je me souviens de toi. Parce qu'on était précieux, l'un pour l'autre. Et je crois que j'ai besoin que tu te souviennes de ça. Quelle que soit l'issu de ces lettres, au final. Que tu m'acceptes, que tu me rejettes, je peux m'en faire la paix, tant que tu te souviens aussi. La douleur fait partie du jeu, c'est la seule façon de raconter cette histoire. Notre histoire. Si tu voyais les choses comme je les vois, tu n'aurais pas peur. Ce n'est pas de la souffrance à venir, c'est des choses qu'on a vécues. Ce sont des souvenirs. C'est le passé.

Un passé réel. J'ai besoin de ça.

J'avoue que je suis surpris, Roxas. Tu as déjà été confronté à cette situation. Tu as déjà eu ce choix à faire : ignorer l'appel du passé, ou foncer dans ses bras grands ouverts. Creuser à la force de tes ongles et déterrer la vérité, aussi laide, aussi effrayante puisse-t-elle être. Et devine ce que tu as fait ? Tu étais tellement curieux, Roxas. Tu devais savoir que ça finirait mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête. Mais oui, ça s'est terminé... horriblement. Et pourtant tu n'as rien accepté de moins. C'était la vérité ou rien. Bon sang ce que je t'en ai voulu.

Alors, peut-être que tu as appris de tes erreurs, peut-être que maintenant aussi, tu vois quelque chose de mauvais venir droit sur toi - même si honnêtement... qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te faire ? - peut-être que tu veux juste sauver ta peau, cette fois. Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça ? C'était peut-être trop demandé qu'on se tombe dans les bras et qu'on se raconte joyeusement le bon vieux temps, en essayant des recettes de glace à l'eau de mer maison. Peut-être que tu as fait exprès de m'oublier, de tout oublier. Ça aussi, c'est déjà arrivé.

Donc, bon, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Sans réponse de ta part, je saurai ce qu'il en est, tu me diras. Ou en l'occurrence tu me diras pas.

Ce serait une drôle de mauvaise blague, quand même, que la huitième lettre soit la dernière que tu m'envoies.

VIII - Axel

* * *

Bon, ben voilà.

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la Dixième Lettre, sur le compte de Ya !


	7. Onzième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Je crois que vous commencez à saisir l'idée.

 **Bêta lecture :** Neliia-Pompom !

 **Note :** PARDON POUR LE RETARD OMG. J'AI COMPLETEMENT OUBLIE QU'HIER C'ETAIT DIMANCHE QAQ.

Par ailleurs, il me semble que je ne reçois plus les reviews sur FFnet, je ne suis plus notifié, donc si ça fait plusieurs Lettres que je ne vous réponds plus... QuQ Je vais faire un petit tour ce week end (dans mon cas, demain et mercredi) pour vous répondre /o/ Jevuzem

Vous pouvez relire la lettre précédente sur le compte de Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Roxas,

Dis-moi, Roxas, si ce n'est pas par impulsion, par curiosité, pourquoi tu veux continuer cette correspondance ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir comment il était ? Si tu ne sens pas cette chose au fond de toi, par delà la peur, pourquoi tu as fini par me croire ? Je suis toujours sous traitement, tu sais ? Ça ne fait rien, mais je prends toujours mes médicaments, et mon diagnostic est toujours le même. On me dit toujours que tous mes souvenirs sont juste un fantasme psychotique. Ils en sont tellement sûrs, si tu pouvais les voir. Le doute n'a jamais été une option pour eux.  
Alors pourquoi pour toi, si ? Pourquoi tu veux les déchirer, les serrer contre toi, mes lettres ?

Tu m'as parlé, toi-même, de la Clé, de la sensation dans ta main. Je ne peux pas te l'avoir raconté, ça.

Tu ne devrais peut-être pas trop écouter ce que les autres ont à dire sur qui tu es. Et je m'inclus dans le lot. Moi, on m'a tant et tant répété que j'étais fou, j'ai simplement fini par le croire. J'avais accepté l'idée, j'avais renoncé au passé, à tout ce qui semblait tellement réel. Et puis je t'ai vu.  
Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit de toi, exactement ? Que tu es calme ? Ordonné ? Quoi, tu n'as jamais rien fait de fou, de violent ?

Les mots que tu utilises me brûlent, quand tu dis que si tu n'avais pas eu peur, tu m'aurais aimé. Tu ne sais pas comme j'aime les brûlures... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé chez moi, exactement ? Comme tu le dis, on ne se voit pas, on ne se touche pas, et pourtant... Est-ce que tu le voudrais ?

Je vais essayer de te décrire comment tu étais. Quand je t'ai rencontré, te venais de naître, en quelque sorte. Tu étais une sorte de zombie, tu pouvais à peine aligner deux mots. Tu regardais dans le vide la majorité du temps. On t'a confié à moi, pour que je t'apprenne à te battre. Je t'ai emmené en mission avec moi. Les gestes, tu les avais déjà. Mais tu ne savais rien du monde qui t'entourait. En t'éveillant, petit à petit, tu as manifesté une sorte d'innocence dans ta vision de ce monde. Quel serait le bon mot... ingénuité ? Et déjà, tu t'interrogeais sur tout. Tu te posais des questions existentielles sur la nature des choses, sur notre but, sur chaque nouvelle information que tu apprenais. Tu remettais tout en question, je crois que tu voulais juste comprendre.  
Et puis, tes questions ont commencé à se préciser. J'avais des réponses, mais je ne les aimais pas, et tu ne les aurais pas aimées non plus, alors je te les ai cachées. On était amis, toi et moi, c'était quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être possible.  
Tu es lentement devenu plus réfléchi. Plus vif, plus incisif. Tu étais vraiment différent de nous, Roxas. Tu étais plus... humain. Toutes les imperfections que ça impliquait te rendaient plus parfait que nous. Et puis, certains événements se sont produits, et tu as voulu savoir d'où tu venais. Pourquoi tu étais le seul à ne pas te souvenir du passé. Tu voulais des choses comme l'amour sans même savoir ce que c'était. Tu m'as demandé, une fois, si c'était possible pour nous d'avoir des choses qu'on ne supporterait pas de perdre. Tu étais mélancolique, à l'idée de ne pas connaître ça. Tu te posais des questions qu'aucun de nous ne se posait. La façon dont tu voyais le monde était tellement fascinante, et contagieuse. Tu m'as transformé, petit à petit. Tu m'as transmis quelques unes de tes parfaites imperfections.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. J'ai passé tellement de temps à chasser et fuir tous ces souvenirs que maintenant, je n'arrive plus à taper dedans avec une véritable clarté. Si tu veux, je te dirai au fur et à mesure.

J'aimerais tellement savoir comment tu te souviens de moi.

Axel

* * *

Rendez-vous dimanche (OU MARDI, SINON) prochain pour la prochaine Lettre, sur le compte de Ya !


	8. Treizième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Je crois que vous commencez à saisir l'idée.

 **Bêta lecture :** Neliia !

 **Note :** J'ai failli vous oublier, avec le NaNo DX Pardonnez-moi.

Vous pouvez relire la lettre précédente sur le compte de Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Roxas,

Ainsi donc, tu prononces mon nom à voix haute, c'est bien ça ? Je crois que tu ne réalises pas le gouffre entre ce que tu écris et ce que je comprends. Tu es toujours bien innocent, Roxas. Ne change pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi : je me fais de faux espoirs que tu le veuilles ou non.

Cette lettre est la treizième qu'on s'envoie. Ça ne te dit rien ? Tu vis au chiffre 13 de ta rue, il y a d'autres 13 dans ta vie ? C'était ton chiffre, ta place dans l'Organisation. Tu étais le treizième membre. XIII. Moi, j'étais VIII, sans surprise. 8 rue Dansante, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

J'ai du mal à imaginer que ça puisse être vrai juste comme ça. Que tu me croies, que ce soit si facile. Je te l'ai dit, la facilité de cette vie me torture. Je sais où je vais quand je dois me battre, compter sur ma détermination, serrer les dents et encaisser. Mais que tu me croies, c'est tellement doux, Roxas, tellement inespéré. Après seulement quelques lettres, c'est tellement... fou. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter que ce soit simple et indolore. Si tu savais quel genre de soulagement, de paix intérieure me menace, en ce moment... Je n'ai rien fait pour les mériter.

Dis-moi si tes souvenirs reviennent. Je sonne juste, tu dis. Et tu es bien le seul à le dire. Je ne me lasse pas de lire ce que tu éprouves, ce que tu ressens. Toutes les choses que je ne pourrais pas savoir en t'observant, ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

C'est paradoxale que tu aimes ma sincérité. Je suis un si bon menteur, Roxas. Quand tu as commencé ta quête de vérité, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est mentir par omission, refusé de répondre, caché les choses que je savais et que tu aurais voulu savoir. Je ne voulais pas que ça change, je voulais garder ce qu'on avait. Et parmi les choses que je savais et toi pas, il y avait à quel point la fin serait dure. Je voulais que tu abandonnes, que tu restes là où je pouvais te voir. Et veiller sur toi.

À ma décharge, je n'avais pas de cœur.

Axel

* * *

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la prochaine Lettre, sur le compte de Ya !


	9. Quinzième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Je crois que vous commencez à saisir l'idée.

 **Bêta lecture :** Neliia !

 **Note :** Bon... J'ai posté tellement tôt aujourd'hui que ça compte presque comme si c'était hier, non QuQ ?

Vous pouvez relire la lettre précédente sur le compte de Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : (...)

.

Bonjour M. Knox,

Je suis le Docteur Léopold Even, et vous avez jusqu'ici entretenu une correspondance avec mon patient Axel Montague.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez d'accomplir, mais sachez que jouer avec son esprit est une chose très cruelle. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de l'apaiser. Il doit comprendre que sa maladie n'est rien de plus que ça : une maladie. En alimentant ses fantasmes, vous le replongez dans un état de déni qu'il avait à peine réussi à quitter.

Aussi, pour le bien d'Axel, je vous demanderais de ne plus lui écrire. Et s'il vous contacte à nouveau, de ne plus lui répondre.

Cordialement,

Dr. Even

* * *

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la prochaine Lettre, sur le compte de Ya !


	10. Axel n'a pas posté de lettre

**Axel n'a pas posté de lettre.**

* * *

 **...**


	11. Dix-Septième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Je crois que vous commencez à saisir l'idée.

 **Bêta lecture :** Neliia !

 **Note :** Pardonnez-moi, je me suis un peu embrouillé les pinceaux avec les numéros des lettres X)

Vous pouvez relire la lettre précédente sur le compte de Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Cher Roxas,

Joyeux anniversaire en retard. Je n'ai reçu ta lettre que le 2 septembre, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec ma famille.

Dis-moi plutôt, quel âge as-tu, maintenant ? Je sais que j'ai dis tout savoir de toi, mais si je dois être tout à fait honnête, c'était un peu exagéré. Je sais que tu as un travail à Twilight Town. Donc... puis-je en déduire que tu es majeur ?

Quelque chose m'a interpelé dans ta lettre. Enlacer la facilité comme je t'enlacerais, hein ? J'avoue avoir dû y réfléchir pendant de longs jours. Est-ce que finalement, tu vois plus clair en moi que je ne le pensais ?

Tu m'as dit, et j'ai la photo de ta lettre sous les yeux – oui, on me les a toutes prises... – tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas me donner de faux espoirs. Et maintenant, tu veux que je les accepte, que je me laisse submerger, parce qu'au moins, c'est de l'espoir ? Ah, Roxas... Roxas. C'est un peu égoïste de ta part, non ? Mais pourquoi donc l'être, Roxas ? Dis-moi, sois sincère : est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Est-ce que tu aimes la façon dont je pense à toi ? Dont je me languis de toi ? Est-ce que tu devines, juste à lires mes lettres, la façon dont je prononce chaque mot ? Est-ce que tu m'entends souffler ton nom comme s'il était brûlant, et que ma gorge adorait ça ? Est-ce que toi, tu adores ça ? Dis-moi, Roxas, est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu veux entretenir mes faux espoirs ?

Parce que ça me va. Tu m'as déjà donné plus que ce que je craignais ne jamais recevoir. Les choses telles qu'elles sont maintenant me plaisent. Tu aimes cette nouvelle vie que tu as, tant mieux. Je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas besoin d'en faire partie.

Après... ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en crève pas d'envie. Je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise quelque chose, Roxas. Je pense que tu t'en doutes, je penses même que ça te plait, par delà la peur.

Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne savais pas si tu serais toujours le même, mais c'était stupide : bien sûr que c'est toi. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es parfait comme tu es. Bon sang... J'étais déjà à me creuser d'amour pour toi et à ne pas savoir quoi en faire quand je n'avais pas de cœur. Je n'étais pas capable de comprendre ce que je foutais. Les sentiments en moi, je n'y croyais pas, mais aujourd'hui ? Je l'ai, ce cœur, et il me noie dans ton nom. C'est tellement bon de suffoquer.

Je ne serai pas ton petit chien. Mais je ferai pour toi des choses que je ne ferai pour personnes d'autres. Et si tu veux avaler cet amour, sans rien en rendre, ça me va. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, tu peux bien être égoïste avec moi. J'aime aussi follement cette part de toi, elle te rend parfaitement imparfait.

Oops, aurais-je digressé vers le hors sujet ? ;)

Ne prends pas tes jambes à ton cou.

Axel


	12. Dix-Neuvième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix et Disney (du coup préparez-vous à voir Sora avec une keyblade laser canon dans le prochain jeu)

 **Bêta-lecture :** Neliia !

 **Note :** Vous pouvez lire la lettre précédente (et glaciale) sur le profil de Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Ouch, Roxas !

Que c'est froid ! Après ma dernière lettre, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... enflammé ? ;P

Mais je comprends. Aussi fascinant, aussi troublant que je sois, tu restes de glace. Gêné, flatté, honoré, mais pas tant que ça. Mes sentiments t'amusent, tu te joues de moi et d'eux. Je vois. Je lis, en tout cas.

Je suis le seul à avoir promis d'être honnête, après tout. Cela dit, tu sembles bien confiant. Laisse-moi t'avertir que tu ne joues pas un jeu dont tu maîtrises vraiment les règles. Si tu n'es pas prudent, tu pourrais ne pas voir venir le retour de flamme.

Laisse-moi aussi revenir plus tard sur ton innocence. Souviens-toi seulement d'avoir dit que tu n'en avais pas vraiment.

Et d'ailleurs, si tu trouves nos lettres trop intimes déjà, c'est que tu n'as aucune idée du point auquel elles pourraient l'être. Et tu n'en auras jamais aucune.

Je suis discret sur ma vie ? Tu ne m'as rien demandé. Depuis le début, je t'ai promis d'être honnête et de répondre à tes questions, c'est toi qui n'en a posé aucune sur ma famille, mon travail, mon appartement, mes loisirs, mon traitement, mes amis ou mes animaux.

Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à faire pardonner ton absence d'intérêt pour moi, je comprends. Ils ont cette expression, ici : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison n'a pas. On s'est tellement battus pour ça. Ces sentiments, cette passion, cette logique obscure et folle. Toutes ces choses aigres-douces qui me carressent, du bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque, comme des baisers ou des morcures qui me feraient frissonner.

Mais tu ne veux pas savoir tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Dis-moi seulement ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'adresser à moi pour autre chose. Sois égoïste – ou bien comme tu le préfères, sois cruel, joues avec moi. Demande, ordonne. Ma docile obéissance n'est cela dit pas garantie. J'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas de moi si je ne me traîne pas à tes pieds, autrement tu te lasseras très vite.

Réponds juste à une dernière question : y a-t-il un(e) autre Axel(le) dans ta vie ? Ou est-ce que c'est seulement moi, est-ce que j'aurais eu la place d'apparaître si j'avais su te plaire ?

Hum. Ne crains rien, je ne les évoquerai plus, ces intenses pensées pour toi.

Brrr, tu es si froid.

Fais attention au choc thermique, car moi, je suis bouillant.

Axel

* * *

 _Pchhhhhh_ (le son que ça fait quand on met de l'eau sur Axel) (ou sur ses réparties sarcastiques parfaitement maîtrisées n'est-ce pas)


	13. Vingt-et-Unième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix et Disney (du coup préparez-vous à voir Sora avec une keyblade laser canon dans le prochain jeu)  
 **Bêta-lecture : Neiila**  
 **Note :** Vous pouvez lire la lettre précédente (et glaciale) sur le profil de SisYa-Wa !

 **AU FAIT !** Saviez-vous qu'Eficya et moi sommes sur Twitter ? Si vous aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on échange nos pseudos ! Vous pourrez retrouver Yaya sous (arobaz) **Yayaplusirien** et moi même sous (arobaz) **wyattlottyking** ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos Twitters !

BONNE LECTURE /o/

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Très cher Roxas,

Je savoure ta lettre d'une manière que tu ne voudrais pas connaître. C'est de ma faute, je crois, tu n'as pas tout à fait saisi la nature de mon ébullition. Tu crois que je suis en colère... Si ça, ce n'est pas innocent ;D Je reviendrai là dessus plus tard. Je ne cherche pas le conflit. Je te bats parce que tu tends la perche, mais nous ne sommes pas ennemis, et nous ne sommes pas en guerre. Il ne s'agit pas de rage, je te l'ai dit, non ? Je suis amoureux de toi.

J'aimerais que tu relises ma précédente lettre, maintenant que tu sais ça. Et si tu la comprends toujours de la même façon, et bien ma foi... Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Toi, me pardonner ? Mais de quoi donc, mon petit Roxas ? Tu me fais rire. Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est mon rire doux. Mon rire tendre. Le genre qui te ferait sourire toi aussi. Celui qui te serais réservé mais que tu ne veux sûrement pas entendre.

Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, mais je crois que tu comprendras ces choses là quand nous aurons échangé plus de lettres. Tu l'aurais probablement déjà compris si toi et moi avions pu nous parler face à face. Je me délecte de ta situation. Tu es joueurs, c'est ça ? Oh, _Roxas_...

Je te l'ai dit, demande, mais la docilité d'Axel n'est pas garantie. Je suis moi aussi une personne et j'ai moi aussi de vifs éclats. Je fais des erreurs. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Roxas. Il faudrait seulement que tu saches ce que tu veux. Est-ce que je t'intéresse, ou pas ?

Bon. Il est temps que j'arrête de t'asticoter, je ne veux pas faire de nouveau contre-sens. Je vais te raconter ce qui me semble être le plus remarquable dans ma vie, puisque tu le souhaites tellement.

Je n'ai eu qu'une mère, appelée _Omira_ , qui m'a élevée seule, moi et mes frères et sœur. Elle est morte il y a quatre ans, maintenant.

J'ai donc une sœur, et ensuite, quatre frères, dont trois aînés et un jumeaux.

 _Kelvin_ est la plus âgée de la fratrie, c'est elle la chef. Quand on était enfant, elle régnait d'une main ferme, mais juste. Une vrai souveraine, elle a juste ce qu'il faut de douceur pour que tu saches qu'en te pliant à sa volonté, tu ne seras pas écrasé.

Dans la famille, nous avons un grand débat depuis des années. Et Kelvin est "pour".

Deuxième place : _Benzène_. C'est le cadet, mais le fils aîné. Il n'a pas la carrure de leader naturelle dont jouit Kelvin, et je crois qu'il le regrette. Benzène pense à mon bien être, je le sais, et je sais que c'est pour ça que dans le grand débat familial, il se prononce "contre".

Vient ensuite _Dioxane_. En tant que troisième né, il est assez relax. Il a eu une mère plus deux autres parents, si tu veux. Il est calme, et silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le soit plus et alors là... On n'oublie pas Dioxane. Il est aussi un fervent défenseur des droits individuels, il se prononce donc "pour".

Et là, c'est le drame. _Celsius_. Imagine-toi un connard. Il a foiré, si tu veux. Enfin, pour le fasciste de la famille, il n'est pas si mal. Autant je peux parler pour Benzène, autant franchement, rien n'est sûr pour Cel. A part le fait qu'il est "contre".

Et pour finir, ton Montague préféré. Moi. Tu me connais, voilà. Je suis l'aîné des jumeaux Montague, de 8 minutes exactement (tiens donc) sur mon superbe frère _Reno_. Reno est un génie paresseux, il fait semblant d'être d'une abrutissante bêtise pour qu'on n'attende rien de lui. Mais Reno n'est pas comme les autres. Il a certains secrets, lui aussi.

On a décidé de faire un test, quand on a eu 8 ans. Il a été convenu que je serais l'expérience et lui le sujet témoin. Figure-toi que maintenant, la famille entière s'inquiète pour moi, mais lui se porte comme un charme à leurs yeux. Classique Reno. Dans le débat familial, bien sûr, il est "pour".

Mais quel est ce débat, exactement ?

" _Axel souhaite avoir l'entier contrôle de sa vie, et arrêter son traitement médicamenteux. Pour ou contre ?_ "

Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que la facilité me tue ? Les choses avaient commencé à devenir plus simple, parmi mes frères et soeur. Mais cette période de paix à pris une fin tragique quand Celsius (le fasciste) a trouvé mes lettres en fouillant chez moi (quand on a un trouble mental, on est soudain plus concerné par les Droits de l'Homme... et je suis encore plutôt chanceux, je ne suis pas interné). Bref, c'est devenu " _Axel souhaite poursuivre sa correspondance épistolaire avec un inconnu qui entretient son fantasme psychotique. Pour ou contre ?_ "

Convaincre les uns et les autres... n'est pas facile. Je suis comme un enfant, obligé de t'écrire en cachette. Ils ont pensé que tu étais un fou sadique. Sauf Celsius, il veut juste m'empêcher de vivre. Voilà. J'espère que ma famille te plait. Ils ne sont pas trop chauds pour te rencontrer, à part Reno, cela dit. Sorry.

Oh, Roxas. _Roxas_ , tes _mots_. "Parle-moi de toi et fais-moi t'aimer" ? Mais que veux-tu ? Me rendre fou ? Ha, si tu pouvais m'entendre rire. Roxas, vraiment. Vraiment, ne change pas.

D'ailleurs, je constate que tu ne comprends pas non plus de quelles flammes tu dois tu méfier du retour. Mais ça viendra.

Je connais bien des jeux, Roxas, tacites et sans douleur. Crois-tu que tu sois prêt à me suivre ?

Prends soin de moi toi-même.

Axel

* * *

Bonne année à vous tous en retard ! Et merci de suivre les Lettres depuis tout ce temps. Vous vous rendez-compte, on en est déjà à la 21e ! C'est énorme ! Il en reste plus beaucoup (qui sait comment ça va se finir, krr krr krr) !

Voilà, portez-vous bien tout le monde, et du fond du coeur, merci d'être là :)

ZOUBI.

P.S. la prochaine Lettre sera comme chaque fois sur le profil de Yaya /o/


	14. Vingt-Troisième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix et Disney  
 **Bêta-lecture :** **Neliia !**  
 **Note :** Vous pouvez lire la lettre précédente sur le profil de SisYa-Wa !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Cher Roxas,

Tu es fou de rage, je vois. Et j'en suis désolé.

Cependant tu me dis de jouer, et quand je joue, tu veux que j'arrête, tu sors de tes gonds. Sérieusement, cette fois : qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Tu es plein de contradictions, tout comme tes lettres, et si j'ai pousser le jeu un peu trop, c'est par honnêteté.

Mais franchement, tu m'as dit "N'attends rien, bien sûr". _N'attends rien, bien sûr_. Et jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises je n'ai rien attendu. Mais Roxas, tu te _pâmes_ , tu ne cesses de te pâmer pour moi. Je lis et relis tes lettres, j'analyse chaque mot en espérant me tromper mais non ! Tu me souffles combien tu m'aimes et tu me cries de ne rien attendre ?

Je te l'ai dit, mais puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance, je te le dis encore : je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans ta vie. C'est toi qui, quand tu m'as dit "N'attends rien", voulais en fait dire "rien de plus que ce qu'il y a déjà". Il y a quelque chose que je peux attendre.

Sois juste honnête.

Je l'ai été avec toi en jouant avec toi sur ces dernières lettres : je veux que tu me voies. Que tu saches exactement qui je suis. Que tu me connaisses est plus important que je te plaise, je veux que tu me **voies**. Je ne suis pas parfait mais je peux être nu devant toi.

Tu veux que je mette plus que toi en jeu, pas vrai ? Il y a déjà mes stupides sentiments sur la table, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Tu me fatigues. Et pourtant j'aime ça.

Si tu es toujours furieux, tu peux cracher à mon visage.

Axel

P.S. : Très sarcastiquement, _désolé_ de n'avoir pas su empêcher mon frère de me voler tes lettres, tu sais, les choses probablement les plus précieuses et secrètes que je possède.

Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu pourrais avoir raison, à me menacer qu'on ne s'écrive plus dans un mois.

* * *

Traduction de cette lettre : voilà ce que j'ai décortiqué du moindre petit mot de la moindre lettre depuis le début.

A la semaine prochaine dans la lettre de Yaya !


	15. Vingt-Cinquième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Copyright to Square Enox and Disney

 **Bêta lecture : Neliia**

 **Note :** Je suis tellement désolé QAQ ! J'ai complètement oublié que c'était mon tour de poster dimanche, et lundi... et les autres jours. Pardon.

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Roxas,

Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Ainsi donc, il a fallu un mois à l'enfant que tu es pour se calmer, penser à ma psychose et mon angoisse d'être seule au monde, quand moi, pendant ce même temps, je vivais tout ça. Et bien dis-moi, c'était comment les deux semaines que tu viens de vivre ? Est-ce que tu as attendu toute la journée que le facteur passe, est-ce que tu as appris ses horaires pour savoir exactement quand aller à la boîte aux lettres, toi aussi ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu as ressenti la peur ? Est-ce que tu as craint d'avoir perdu quelque chose, est-ce que tu as regretté de n'être qu'un gosse immature ?

Et pourtant, Roxas... Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, est-ce que c'est si difficile d'être furieux contre toi ?

Imagine : c'est comme si je voulais te frapper, mais dès que je ferme le poing, mes coups fondent en caresses.

Tu fais de moi quelqu'un de si faible... Tu sais, cette faiblesse délicieuse, dans laquelle on s'abandonne sans lutte ; celle qui est si douce. Te voir lutter et te débattre à mes dépends me fait mal, et pourtant, m'attendrit.

Tu m'as dit que je confondais rage et passion, mais la passion est aussi rageuse que tendre. Tes lettres... tes lettres, Roxas.

Si je ferme les yeux, j'y suis avec toi, en haut de l'horloge. C'est moi qui t'ai donné cette première glace, et tu n'as plus juré que par ça ensuite. J'aimerais que ça dure pour toujours. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, tu te souviens ?

Je savais déjà que c'était impossible, mais moi aussi, j'aurais tellement voulu. Je n'ai rien répondu.

Est-ce que tes souvenirs de moi t'obsèdent ? Est-ce qu'ils sont agréables, inquiétants ? Est-ce qu'ils ont meilleure saveur quand tu ne reçois plus mon courrier, quand tu n'as plus à comparer avec la version actuelle ? Dis-moi...

Est-ce que tu te souviens si tu m'aimais, quand tu es parti ? Est-ce que tu sais aujourd'hui si, à l'époque, j'aurais pu faire autrement, et nous offrir une fin différente ?

Je ne sais même plus quoi te dire de plus. Je voudrais pouvoir fermer les yeux et me laisser couler dans tes bras, dans la confiance certaine que tu me serrerais. J'ai voulu un cœur si longtemps, sans réaliser que c'était le tien.

Mais si tu n'es même pas certain de savoir comment te tenir debout tout seul, comment pourrais-tu me retenir ?

Tu me fais chavirer, tu me retournes complètement, quand tu es honnête. Si tu aimes ça, continues. N'arrêtes jamais.

Et si je suis pudique, plus que discret, crois-moi, c'est par égard pour toi.

Je voudrais pouvoir signer que je t'aime. Mais c'est trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Raconte-moi tes souvenirs, j'en ai désespérément besoin.

Tu es incroyablement beau.

Axel

* * *

P. S. : Je peux t'envoyer plus de photos de mon visage, si tu veux. Ou d'autres choses.

Bien bien bien, les choses commencent à (devenir vraiment inquiétantes) prendre une nouvelle tournure 8,D


	16. Vingt-Septième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Copyright to Square Enox and Disney  
 **Bêta lecture :** **Neliia**  
 **Note :** Ma timeline a des problèmes, nous avons déjà déterminé cela.

Lisez la lettre suivante en temps et en heure dimanche prochain grace à Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox  
13 impasse de l'Organisation  
10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague  
8 rue Dansante  
16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Je vois que tu te rappelles de choses... Des choses dont je ne t'ai pas parlé. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me parlais de ton passé en disant "il", comme s' _il_ ne faisait pas partie de toi. Mais au fil des lettres, je constate que tu lui ressemble, tu es comme lui. Tu ne te pensais pas si impétueux, je parie. Je songe éveillé que peut-être que ta passion avait besoin de moi pour éclater. Peut-être que je suis insupportable pour ta lassitude.

Le corps de mes lettres disparaît, comme je bride toutes les phrases que je souhaiterais t'obliger à lire, te faire savourer. Je ne suis pas un poète, mais je crois que certaines des choses que j'ai à dire te feraient frissonner.

Mais puisque tu rougis déjà... Je ne fais rien, et tu rougis déjà. Je n'ai même pas fait exprès d'être sensuel, crois-moi bien. Et crois bien aussi que oui, je m'en délecte. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ton visage étourdi, tes joues roses, et ta gêne de penser à toutes les choses que je ne dis pas, toutes ces choses qui te plaisent quand même. Il n'y a plus de gêne, pour moi. Quand je t'imagine rougir, tu m'attendris. Tu as ce pouvoir, Roxas.

Comme moi, celui de te faire m'aimer, apparemment. Je souhaites très très ardemment exercer ce pouvoir, sache-le.

Mais pour ce qui est de mes égards pour toi... Comme je te l'ai dit, je connais bien des jeux indolores, tout autant qu'impudiques, et si je suis un garçon chanceux, ils te plairont follement, en temps voulu. Pourtant, contrairement à un certain correspondant, à défaut d'être chanceux, je suis patient, et je le serai avec toi. Tu as besoin de temps, dis-tu. Alors je vais t'en donner. Je serais doux et tendre, bien avant d'être indolore.

Puisque tu peux exiger que je partage un souvenir avant d'en partager un, moi, j'exige que dans celui que tu m'enverra, tu me décrives tes sentiments. Je sais comment était mon être, comment j'avais l'impression de vivre, de ressentir, à l'époque. Mais j'ignore comment était _ton_ être. Et comment tu ressentais les choses. Dis-moi quelque chose comme ça. Et si possible, flatte mon ego, parle-moi de moi. J'ai souvent fait le vœu de connaître les pensées qui passaient au fond de ces grands yeux bleus. Il aura seulement fallu que je meure pour être exaucé.

Moi... Je me souviens d'un rêve, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ai été réel. On s'était promis d'aller à la plage, et dans ce rêve, on y était enfin allé. On s'était assis sur un arbre biscornu, et on avait parlé de ce qu'on voulait faire. Du futur. On savait que tout allait voler en éclat, qu'on parlait dans le vent. Mais on parlait quand même. On savait, en quelque sorte, que cette conversation sur la plage serait notre dernier moment de paix. Je ressentais, avec la faiblesse de mon absence de cœur, une telle nostalgie... Si tu pouvais savoir. Ce n'est rien comparé à aujourd'hui mais Roxas... À l'époque, c'était tout. Tout ce dont j'étais capable. C'était toi qui m'avais remodelé comme ça. C'était toi qui m'avait contaminé avec tes faibles émotions, tes imperfections délicieuses. Je ne m'en étais rendu compte que trop tard, quand j'aimais déjà ça.

Ah... Cette photo de toi était inattendue. Je m'interroge, voudrais-tu savoir ce que j'en ai fait ? Tu es plus aventureux sur cette photo que dans tes lettres. Tu as toujours eu la peau dure, mais le cœur adorablement tendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis heureux d'apprendre que je m'adresse directement à ton cœur.

Au lieu de ces autres choses auxquelles j'avais pensé, voici donc mon chat, Urgence. Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques mois, avec un collier à ce nom. C'est bizarre, pas vrai ?

Je ne sais plus quoi mettre pour terminer mes lettres, au secours.

Je t'aime :P ?

Axel

* * *

VOILA VOILA (au moins cette fois on est lundi)

Pour ce qui est d'Urgence le chat, normalement il y a une image d'un chat siamois faisant une tête abominable. Il s'agit d'une blague par rapport à mon roman original Radical. Sur le moment c'était drôle parce que plusieurs choses se sont superposées. J'imagine (je fantasme) que si unx lecteur:ice de Radical arrivait ici et lisait cette lettre, iel se dirait "OMG, donc c'est CA qu'il est devenu !"

Par ailleurs, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard sur les réponses aux reviews des Lettres Rouges sur FFnet. C'est assez inexcusable mais ça vient du fait que je me suis embrouillé par rapport à celles auxquelles j'ai déjà répondues et celles auxquelles... pas. C'est idiot mais comme je me sentais bête et inquiet de pas savoir (PARCE QUE C'EST TELLEMENT FACILE DE GARDER UN OEIL LA DESSUS SUR FFNET N'EST-CE PAS) j'ai repoussé et repoussé et repoussé jusqu'à maintenant.

But no more ! Donc voilà, je vais répondre à tout le monde, en particulier toi, MissPanda, et il est possible que ce soit un peu nawak, que je re-réponde ou que je manque quelques reviews.

Parce que vos retours sont importants et précieux pour moi, comme tous les autres auteurs, et je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez. Je sais comment on se sent quand on parle à quelqu'un qui nous laisse dans le vent, et je veux pas que vous vous sentiez comme ça.

Voilà /o/


	17. Vingt-Neuvième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Copyright to Square Enix and Disney

 **Bêta lecture :** **Neliia-Pompom**  
 **Note :** Je... pardon.

Lisez la lettre suivante en temps et en heure dimanche prochain grace à Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox  
13 impasse de l'Organisation  
10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague  
8 rue Dansante  
16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Roxas,

Je suis désolé, j'ai lu toute ta lettre, et j'en ai apprécié chaque syllabe.

Pourtant, je ne rebondis que sur ta demande de me débrider. " _Approche, donne-moi des raisons de rougir._ "

Oh, _Roxas_... Tu me fais vibrer, de l'échine au bout des doigts, simplement en me soufflant un futur où il y aurait de ces jeux là. Tu me vends des rêves délicieux, et je les achète, bien sûr.

Tu veux rougir, donc.

J'ai tout lu de ton souvenir, de tes sentiments, mais je t'assure que tu m'as capturé avec cette phrase. Tes désirs, chacun de ces désirs là, sont pour moi des ordres. Je caresse cette idée avec délice. Tu veux rougir. Très bien.

Allonge-toi sur le dos, en même temps que tu lis cette lettre. Est-ce que tu te souviens de mon visage, de chacune de mes expressions ? Imagine-moi marcher à quatre pattes au dessus de toi. Tu as raison, on ne s'est pas beaucoup touchés, si ce n'était pas des yeux. Alors, imagine à quels longs et langoureux regards tu devrais faire face. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, ensuite ? Voudrais-tu, peut-être, que je me penche ? Que je passe distraitement la langue sur mes lèvres, absorbé par la vision de _ton_ visage, déjà écarlate ? Voudrais-tu les lécher aussi, mes lèvres ? Que faudrait-il que je fasse pour que tu m'embrasses ? Et que voudrais-tu faire d'autre ?

Un jour, on y jouera pour de vrai, et en attendant, tu peux toi aussi prendre les commandes de mon imagination. Crois-moi, elle est fertile.

S'il te plaît, répond à chaque question.

Et prends aussi soin de toi.

Axel

* * *

Je suis inexcusaaaable QAQ

En plus, Ya m'a rappelé de poster dimanche. J'espère que le contenu de la lettre rattrape son retard ? (pardonpardonpardon)


	18. Trente-et-Unième

**Disclaimer :** Copyright to Square Enix and Disney

 **Bêta lecture : Neliia**

 **Note : Attention : présence de descriptions érotiques.**

POUR UNE FOIS J'AVAIS UNE BONNE RAISON. J'ai dû aller à Lyon, j'ai pu voir et son frère krr krr. Ensuite je suis tombé malade et ensuite j'ai travaillé. Ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui.

Lisez la lettre suivante en temps et en heure dimanche prochain grace à Ya !

* * *

Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Expéditeur : Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Mon cher Roxas,

C'est là que tu fais erreur. Je suis un stalker - comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu ton adresse ? - mais heureusement, pas dangereux. Tu sais, je t'ai suivi plusieurs fois jusqu'à chez toi, j'ai guetté aux endroits que je savais que tu empruntais. Je savais combien c'était étrange, inquiétant. Mais c'était ça où te laisser filer.

Toi, l'incarnation de mes "faux" souvenirs, de ces sensations que je n'aurais jamais dû avoir, ni à l'époque, ni aujourd'hui.

Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aurais préféré que je n'en fasse rien ?

Tu dis que ma lettre est poétique, mais j'ai peur que tu ne sois déçu, le jour où nous nous verrons. Je ne te parlerai pas comme mes lettres le font. Je ne prendrai pas le temps de phraser mes émotions comme je l'ai fait jusqu'ici. Toutes ces choses que je te dirai, que je te ferai, elles seront beaucoup plus... spontanées.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne monnaye pas son affection, je te trouve dur en affaire. A quoi crois-tu adresser tes lettres, exactement ? Elles-sont délicieuses, et je me pourlèche les babines, mais si ce n'est à mon esprit, à mon intellect, à quoi s'adressent-elles ? Tu n'as pas encore réussi à me faire complètement perdre la tête, pas simplement avec des mots et de délectables fantasmes.

Voyons si moi, je le peux.

Tu m'as ainsi donc laissé les rênes, après ce baiser. Puisque tu me trouves si désirable, est-ce que tu me désires, là, maintenant ? Je dois en être sûr, si je veux vraiment te toucher. Est-ce que je devrais laisser ma bouche glisser dans ton cou ? Pour te rendre ta morsure. Tu le mériterais. Ah, mais je t'ai promis quelque chose d'indolore.

J'aurais bien une idée, alors. Donne-moi ta main. J'ai envie que tu me déshabilles, mais je ne vais pas de faciliter la tache. Alors c'est à ma bouche que j'amène cette main. Tu m'as dit vouloir rougir, n'est-ce pas ? Et je t'ai dit que tes désirs sont des ordres.

Imagine donc tes doigts dans ma bouche, contre ma langue, entre mes lèvres. Imagine comme c'est chaud. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te décrire la façon dont je te regarde. Imagine-moi les sucer, et pense à ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre, dans ma bouche, si tu le désirais. Si je pose la main sur ta joue, et caresse tes lèvres, tu vas aussi penser à les ouvrir pour moi, non ? Peu importe, en vérité, parce que finalement, je guide tes doigts humides vers mon ventre, à la ceinture de mon jean. Tu comprends ce que je veux, pas vrai ? Ou est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'explique ? Il faudrait que quelqu'un me retire mon T-shirt, aussi. Mais qui pourrait bien faire ça ?

Au fait, je porte des boxers ;) Hélas, ne sachant pas comment tu es habillé, je ne peux pas te dévêtir. Tu y perds, selon moi ️

À suivre ?

Axel

* * *

La fin approche QAQ

Tant de bonnes choses me reviennent, je me sens un peu nostalgique. J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ces lettres avec Yaya, et j'ai vraiment aimé les poster, discuter avec vous (dire n'importe quoi et argumenter, faire l'avocat du diable etc)

J'aimerais que ça ne finisse jamais ! Mais la vérité c'est que la correspondance touche à sa fin.


	19. Epilogue - Partie Deux (fin)

**Disclaimer :** Copyright to Square Enix and Disney

 **Bêta lecture :** Neliia-Pompom qui du coup a pu lire la fin avant tout le monde (juste après Ya et Wa) /o/

 **Attention : présence de sexe, mention et description de scarification, mention de dépression grave.**

 **Note :** Il y a un an exactement, Ya moi postions la première Lettre Rouge. On ne savait pas si ça allait vous plaire, si vous seriez trop embêtæs pour alterner d'un compte à l'autre, si le simple fait de lire une correspondance vous intéresserait.  
Enfin Ya était plutôt zen mais je suis vraiment du genre à complexer : « suis-je assez bon, mon écriture est-elle assez forte, suis-je un véritable écrivain » etc. Donc oui, j'ai vraiment trop réfléchi et j'étais vraiment anxieux, comme toujours.  
Avoir Ya auprès de moi, faire ce rp avec elle était déjà une chance pour moi. Elle est capable de descriptions tellement claires et incisives, ça vous rentre dans la tête avec une précision acérée, et pour moi c'est complètement alien. Bien sûr elle fait bien d'autres avec beaucoup de talent mais c'est vraiment cette différence qui est la plus flagrante entre nous, comme moi je ne décris pratiquement jamais rien – insérer trauma de _Mon Amie Flika_ ici.  
Écrire ensemble à été pratiquement magique. A travers ces Lettres, j'ai vraiment eu l'occasion de prendre la mains d'Axel dans la mienne et de lui faire lentement tirer les ficelles d'un Roxas qui mets 30 mails à s'éveiller. Le déploiement d'énergie que ça nous a demandé intellectuellement était incroyable, au point où je peux dire que j'ai rarement autant réussi un jeu d'échecs.  
Donc c'était des mails, et pas des chapitres à lire par des personnes extérieures. J'avais peur, en quelque sorte, que l'expérience énorme que ça avait été pour nous se perde en chemin jusqu'à vous.

Et pourtant, vous êtes là. Vous êtes revenu:es chaque semaines et vous nous avez soutenu:es en commentaires, vous avez rigolé avec nous, vous avez argumenté et lu nos (mes) argumentations, bref, les Lettres Rouges ont su vous trouver et c'est génial. Ça nous fait nous sentir d'une manière géniale, vous n'avez pas idée. Voilà donc tout ça pour vous remercier. Je suis un grand sentimental. Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, car mine de rien ça fait exactement un an. Merci aussi d'avoir attendu pour mes retards (*tousse* chaque semaine ! *tousse*), et d'avoir été si cool en général. Ça signifie beaucoup pour Yaya et moi.  
Joyeux anniversaire, et sans plus de moop, voici le chapitre final.

* * *

Mes sens étaient alourdis, élimés par la normalité de la vie que j'avais vécu, bousillés par l'angoisse d'être vraiment fou, achevés par le soulagement. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de ce que j'avais été, et pour ce monde, pour ce cœur, c'était déjà trop intense. Je vivais en permanence deux cauchemars superposés. Il y avait le souvenir parfait d'une famine, une faim insatiable pour ce que j'avais ironiquement eu juste sous les yeux, ce que j'avais détruit moi-même en essayant désespérément de le protéger. Parce que c'était ça, mon plus grand talent, détruire ce qui était précieux.

Et il y avait le moment présent. La vacuité d'une vie sereine, sans mission, sans ennemi à abattre, sans mensonge à tisser. Sans rien de précieux à détruire.

J'étais bousillé. J'ai souri.

— Bonjour, Roxas.

Qu'est-ce qui avait encore de l'importance ? Le reste du monde vivait en suivant des règles totalement superficielles. Il n'y avait de justice et de lois que parce que tout le monde y était plié, il n'y avait de maladies mentales que parce que quelqu'un avait décidé de ce qui serait déviant.

Moi, j'avais traqué, j'avais séduit et trahi. La seule règle, c'était la mienne, celle du plus rapide, du meilleur tueur.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul nom, désormais, sur ma liste de victimes.

— Je viens prendre... un thé.

 _Mensonge. Mensonge. Mensonge._ Mais il le savait, n'est-ce pas ? S'il pouvait le deviner, mon crime contre lui devenait une simple figure de style. Après tout j'avais promis d'être honnête.  
Dans l'ascenseur qui mit une éternité à nous soulever jusqu'au 8e, Roxas était d'une apparente froideur qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on lui souffle dessus pour s'évanouir. J'étais parcouru d'un tel ravissement que je pouvais à peine me retenir de rire. J'en frissonnais. Cette attraction-répulsion que je lui inspirais me fascinait comme une délicieuse douleur poignardée entre mes côtes. Je le voyais lutter. Est-ce qu'il me détestait ? Même sa haine était exquise. Est-ce qu'il me désirait au point de me haïr, après tout ce que j'avais fait ?

J'aurais su m'en contenter.

 _Ting_.

Huitième étage : thé, moquettes sales et relations codépendantes.

Est-ce qu'un jour on serait heureux ? Car finalement, un cœur servait surtout à ressentir la douleur. En tout cas moi je douillais non-stop.

Je souriais. J'avais l'impression de brûler vif et c'était délectable. Il était _juste à côté de moi_. Pendant des années, j'avais été torturé par les coups de couteau de son absence dans ma tête, des dizaines de milliers de lames gelées qui avaient laissé jusqu'à des bleus. J'avais dû nager en eaux arctiques, en hypothermie, parce qu'on me forçait à garder la tête sous la surface, on me disait que le seul monde qui existait, c'était ça.

Et maintenant, j'avais enfin le droit de respirer. Je pouvais regarder le ciel. J'allais forcément mourir, avalé par l'espace infini. Mais au moins, maintenant, je pouvais brûler. Le soulagement était tellement violent que lui aussi me blessait.

Désormais j'aimais avoir mal.

Devant moi, Roxas s'est hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir tous les verrous de sa porte, et durant toutes les secondes qu'il lui a fallu. Le moindre de ses gestes, la plus subtile rotation de son poignet, son discret regard vers moi, comme pour me surveiller. Pour s'assurer que je ne m'étais pas dangereusement approché. Ou éloigné.

Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra. Roxas a finalement fait pivoter sa porte, laissant pénétrer un loup dans sa bergerie. Il m'a même tout indiqué, toutes les pièces. En réminiscence d'un passé presque intégralement perdu, mon esprit a par réflexe tracé une carte de l'appartement. J'aurais voulu tout en voir, pouvoir en percer tous les secrets. Tout ce que Roxas laissait derrière lui était d'une valeur inestimable : un fragment de sa personnalité, de fines traces menant à la personne qu'il était devenu. Je voulais avaler le moindre lambeau d'information sur lui. Je voulais découvrir ce qu'il en avait fait, de la vacuité de sa vie sereine.

— À quoi, ton thé ?

Je n'étais pas venu pour le thé. Dans un sourire, j'ai tenté de le lui faire comprendre, mais. Roxas avait la tête trop dure pour capter un si délicat double sens. Alors, il m'a laissé m'installer sur son canapé, il m'a servi un thé qui n'avait rien de métaphorique. Il m'a donné une ridicule cuillerée de sucre. Je me suis approché de lui, bras tendu vers son visage d'ange mortel. J'ai posé la main sur sa joue, cédant comme je l'avais toujours fait à l'impulsion. Car je l'avais toujours fait, céder. Dès qu'il avait s'agi de mes sentiments, j'avais toujours fait n'importe quoi.

Sa joue, je l'ai caressée amoureusement, et je lui ai glissé des mots qui n'avaient de lien avec le sucre que l'apparence :

— Allons, Roxas... _Fais un effort._

Une merveilleuse satisfaction me léchait les reins jusqu'au frisson. Je jouais avec lui. Je le laissais se tromper, être aussi littéral et pragmatique qu'il l'avait toujours été. Tout avait besoin d'être d'une limpidité parfaite, n'est-ce pas Roxas ? Mais moi je n'étais qu'en demi teintes. Il le savait. Il savait que je jouais.

Je ne me cachais plus, il me voyait faire.

Il a vidé le sucrier dans ma tasse.

Oh, _oui_.

— Comme ça, c'est mieux ?

Oui. _Parfait_. Je ne pouvais déjà plus décrocher mes yeux de chaque variation infime de son expression impitoyable. J'en voulais plus. Lui aussi, mon tendre Roxas, était impulsif. Mais lui, il l'était toujours. Jusqu'où irait-il, que me ferait-il, si je le vexais assez ?  
Le thé était dégueulasse, et pourtant je l'ai siroté avec une jubilation qui taillait un immense sourire dans mon visage.  
Il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Quel délice qu'il ne soit pas dupe. J'ai posé ma tasse.

— Et donc, à quel moment souhaites-tu que je te prenne, exactement ?

Après ça, il y a eu de la _chair_. Bien plus que j'en avais rêvé, mais pas encore assez pour épancher ma soif dévorante. Bien vite aussi, il a eu un lit sur lequel il m'a jeté comme sa chose. Je m'en foutais, on aurait aussi bien pu renverser son canapé, ou même avilir ses murs. La bouche de Roxas m'imposait ses baisers-morsures, ses mains cherchaient à retracer mon corps en sillons de coups de griffes, et plus aucun mot n'a eu d'importance. La fièvre m'a pris d'un coup, m'a rendu sourd, aveugle, vacillant comme la flamme d'une bougie. Que l'incendie éclate. Il n'y avait déjà plus beaucoup de place dans le pantalon de mon hôte acharné.

Je lui avais dit, que ce ne serait pas poétique.

Il l'avait su, il l'avait bien compris. Et il s'en foutait. Il m'avait ouvert la porte sur l'intérieur de son être pour la même raison que j'étais venu jusqu'à lui : du sexe. Et tout ce que ça pouvait signifier entre nous.

Baise-moi, Roxas. Si tu crois que tu le peux.

J'avais bien vu comme il était en sueur, et maintenant, j'étais libre de le laisser me salir. Jouer était de plus en plus facile à mesure qu'il se déshabillait. C'était parfait.

Parfait.

Et puis, ses yeux sont tombés sur mon bras nu. Il a tout de suite reconnu ce qu'il y voyait, et j'aurais préféré que son innocence l'aveugle bêtement. Mais il n'avait jamais été innocent.

Moi non plus. Mais j'avais eu 17 ans. J'avais eu un cutter. Oh, et j'avais eu _mal_. Le monde n'avait pas voulu de moi, tout avait pressé contre moi comme s'il avait voulu m'éjecter de son ventre, comme si ma seule présence suffisait à le rendre malade. Ma famille, mes médecins, leurs mots et leurs regards, et pour mes frères et sœurs, même leur amour. Tout avait été douloureusement imbibé de normale perfection, de l'idéal dont mon esprit n'était pas capable. Tout avait été insulté, écœuré par mon existence sale. Tout ça parce que j'étais fou à lier. J'avais eu _mal_.

Et le pire, ça n'avait même pas été _cette_ douleur. Non, ça avait été celle de devoir me taire, de ne pas avoir d'allié là-dedans. Pas d'oreille à qui sangloter cette double mémoire qui m'écartelait. Pas le moindre souffle de parole compréhensive. Ils avaient voulu me _soigner_ , _changer_ ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, ils n'avaient jamais accepté que je vive imparfait, sale. Et moi je n'avais jamais réussi à être autrement.

Alors silencieusement, j'avais tranché dans le vif. Bien plus d'une fois, au creux de mon bras gauche. Et la douleur dans ma chair, le sang qui avait à peine gouté jusqu'à mon coude, toute cette horreur avait enfin justifié le silencieux mal-être qui m'avait toujours bouffé. J'avais enfin une "véritable" raison de me sentir aussi misérable.

Bien sûr que j'avais recommencé. Tout ce temps, je n'avais eu que ça, jusqu'au jour où j'avais réussi à arrêter. Mais arrêtait-on vraiment ? Ces cicatrices, elles me hanteraient toute ma vie. Et elles étaient les bienvenues. Encore maintenant, elles étaient les seules preuves de la douleur que j'avais ressentie.

Que voyait Roxas, là dedans ? Il avait déjà vu d'autres cicatrices, sur mon autre corps. Jadis, j'en avais été criblé. Mais il y avait une différence angoissante entre la gloire d'un combattant et le désespoir d'un survivant, pas vrai ? Qu'en pensait-il ?

Je n'allais jamais le savoir, au lieu de répondre à mon regard il s'est empressé de m'embrasser. Et moi j'étais bien trop fatigué pour lutter contre un tel baiser, alors je le lui ai rendu au double. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel, parce que ça n'avait jamais été lui. À lui, je pouvais donner tout pouvoir, il n'avait qu'à être présent pour me rendre fou, j'étais enivré de lui au point que la tête m'en tournait. C'était comme s'il était furieux, et lâchait enfin prise, pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de rage. J'étais le résultat d'une expérience qu'il avait faite sur lui-même. Je l'avais amené à moi en modifiant chaque autre ingrédient, juste du bout de mon stylo bille. Je devais être un monstre. Mais maintenant, j'étais le sien.

Avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable, j'ai recommencé à jouer avec lui, prisonnier qu'il était d'un corps aussi facile à embraser. C'était un délice de le faire tourner en bourrique, et s'il fallait que le plus jusqu'au plus loin de ses retranchements pour obtenir de lui ce que je désirais le plus ardemment, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Burn, baby. Il n'y avait plus besoin de vivre plus loin que cet instant.

Partout où je devinais qu'il se cambrerait de plaisir, je l'effleurais. Là où il aurait soupiré de sentir ma bouche, je soufflais à peine. Et plus je le tourmentais, plus son érection appelait outrageusement mon nom. Il en vibrait sous mes doigts, il se trémoussait et grondait comme un chat énervé. Je tendais les doigts vers son pénis mais c'était un mensonge de plus, j'étudiais chacun de mes gestes pour qu'ils lui fassent des promesses que je ne tenais pas. Je le provoquais, et j'allais continuer jusqu'à ce que tout le vent que je semais me revienne en tempête.  
Ça m'est revenu pleine tête, quand il a renversé nos positions. Il m'a plié les jambes et s'est placé entre elles, si brusque que j'ai craint qu'il se s'arrête pas. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, l'espace d'un instant en équilibre entre deux choix que je ne maîtrisais pas du tout. Doux ou violent. Est-ce qu'il allait me pénétrer juste comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il allait me blesser ? Est-ce que... je le voulais ?

Est-ce que je le méritais ?

L'instant s'est poursuivi, et mes battements de cœurs affolés se sont emballés un peu plus. Il me faisait vaciller, ce garçon, je m'étais toujours tenu au bord du vide et sans la moindre pitié, il m'y _poussait_.

Inquisiteur, il a pressé ses doigts à mes lèvres, et je les ai docilement ouvertes sans le quitter des yeux. Son choix était fait, mais il n'avait que son charisme derrière lui. Aucune technique. Alors, j'ai continué de jouer. J'ai sucé ses doigts comme il aurait rêvé que je suce son sexe, amusé par son absence d'expérience. Il me l'avait écrit, qu'il était vierge. Mais par quel miracle ? J'aurais cru que comme moi, tout le monde voudrait se taper son adorable petit cul.

Est-ce qu'il m'avait attendu toute sa vie ? Sans même savoir que j'existais ? Si seulement.

— Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Quoi ?

J'ai pouffé, et il s'est immobilisé de confusion. J'aurais cru que tout le monde voudrait se taper _ça_. Si sensible. Il voulait être doux mais n'avait aucune idée de comment.

— La salive, c'est pas du lubrifiant.

Son visage s'est décomposé. Qui n'aurait pas bandé pour _ça_ ?

— À moins que tu ne cherches à m'empaler...

Gêné, il a viré un peu plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Ah, non, je...

Quel petit ange, et dire que j'avais douté de lui. Je me suis levé, arrachant à lui mon étreinte, à moi la sienne.

— Je suppose que tu n'as _pas_ de lubrifiant, j'ai lancé avec nonchalance.

J'allais prendre tellement cher.

— Du baume à lèvres hydratant, peut-être ?  
— Euh. Dans la salle de bain, le petit tiroir en haut.  
— On fera avec ça.

Je savais parfaitement où était sa salle de bain, j'avais toujours en tête le plan exact de chaque pièce. Mais maintenant que je pouvais enfin y rentrer, tout ce que je voulais c'était en repartir. Rien n'était plus intéressant que la chambre. J'ai trouvé un petit tube de baume à lèvres comme les parents bienveillants en donnaient à leurs enfants pour aller au ski, en gel translucide, et j'ai ri pour moi-même. Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à mon prince, j'ai cherché des yeux mon pantalon et une fois trouvé, ai extirpé un préservatif de la poche arrière.

Je n'en gardais pas sur moi « au cas où ». Je savais toujours quand j'allais ou non m'envoyer en l'air.

Sans surprise, ça n'avait pas été souvent. La psychose ne devait pas bien m'aller au teint.

— Ça, ai-je prononcé comme si je glissais suavement chaque mot dans sur sa langue, c'est une capote, poussin.

Il est devenu _rouge_. Bordel que j'allais prendre cher.

— Je sais !  
— Tu sauras l'enfiler tout seul ? j'ai insisté, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à mon masochisme.

Je l'ai laissée tomber dans sa main. Je rêvais de planter mes dents dans son épaule.

— Ça se met là. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

— C'est tout ce que je dois faire ? Tu dis encore un mot, je te la fais manger.

Mais _oui, vas-y_.

─ Juste, utilise ça pour lubrifier.

Je me suis rallongé sur le dos, et lui s'est replacé au dessus de moi, déballant le préservatif comme il avait dû le voir faire sans jamais le faire lui-même. J'étais la première personne qu'il allait baiser de sa vie. J'étais le seul à pouvoir regarder vers le ciel. Il m'ouvrait les yeux sur une galaxie.  
Il m'a tendu sa main pour le baume, et j'y en ai versé _trop_. Ce n'était jamais vraiment trop, et ni lui ni moi n'étions vraiment expérimentés, en définitive. Il voulait que j'apprécie aussi, alors ainsi en serait-il.

 _Hmmm_... Il commença à tâtons, cherchant où et comment enfoncer ses doigts hésitants, et en le sentant faire, j'avais du mal à rester immobile. J'étais trop pressé, trop épuisé pour être raisonnable. S'il avait su... Je lui avais donné sur moi droit de destruction totale. J'étais déjà mort pour lui, je ne voulais pour mourir autrement. Mais lui n'en faisait rien. Lui cherchait à comprendre les parois sur lesquelles s'imprimaient ses empruntes, lui me voulait du bien.

Lui me voulait tout court. Même moi, je ne m'étais jamais voulu. Parfois, il me subtilisait du bout des doigts un petit soupir, et je commençais à voir au fond de ses yeux immenses que c'était ça qu'il voulait. Qu'il en voulait plus.

Exactement comme moi. J'avais terriblement envie de bouger mes hanches, pour augmenter sa cadence, pour qu'il réussisse à secouer ce frisson de plaisir qui restait agrippé à mon dos, juste là, au creux de mes épaules. Il m'administrait goutte par goutte un élixir dont je crevais d'envie. Merde, qui l'aurait cru ? Quand j'ai envoyé cette première lettre, je me serais giflé pour avoir seulement espéré qu'un jour Roxas plonge ses doigts en moi. Ou ne les retire.

Comme tout à l'heure, il a pris mes jambes pour les faire plier à sa guise. Je sentais le long de ma cuisse gauche le lubrifiant de fortune sur sa main, et l'absence totale d'autre contact rendait le seul auquel j'avais droit encore plus obsédant. Ça coulait le long de son poignet, remontait ma cuisse, attiré par une gravité lubrique jusqu'à des zones érogènes qui n'attendaient plus que ça, d'être effleurées. Un millénaire s'est écoulé, mais au terme de celui-ci, j'ai enfin pu sentir le sexe de Roxas commencer à me pénétrer. Il m'a secoué enfin, ce frisson. Lentement, reprenant mes cuisses dans ses mains, Roxas s'enfonçait. J'aurais décroché milles étoiles pour entendre ce qu'il pensait, derrière ce regard concentré, et pourtant voilé de plaisir. Ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes, ses sourcils se sont froncés, et finalement ses yeux ont croisé les miens. À l'exact instant où il a commencé à bouger.

J'ai souri, et d'un coup de hanches sec il m'a fait gémir. Il n'avait rien de souple, tout son corps m'assaillait, sans idée précise de comment s'y prendre et pourtant sans échouer à perturber mon souffle. Sa peau irradiait de chaleur, je la sentais par endroit même sans qu'il m'y touche. La tête me tournait à nouveau...

Il s'est rapproché de moi, presque couché sur mon ventre. Lui aussi souriait, une vision magnétique qui m'a fait me soulever, complètement tendu, jusqu'à lui. Nos torses se touchaient, se frottaient selon ses mouvements empressés. Il a prononcé quelques mots mais je ne comprenais plus cette langue, moi, le beau parleur. Mes sens étaient tous troublés, obstrués par le plaisir fou d'avoir réalisé l'impossible, et quand ma réponse s'est soulevée, je l'ai à peine entendue elle aussi. Ses lèvres se sont déposées sur les miennes, déversant dans ma gorge, toute ma personne, une rivière de joie qui termina de m'enivrer. Il m'étourdissait jusqu'à la folie. J'étais fou de lui. Je sentais son souffle chaud à fleur de mon cou. Il me faisait trembler à un rythme irrégulier, seulement tenu par la même ivresse que moi, maintenant ma taille comme il le souhaitait avec autant de fermeté qu'il en était capable, maintenant que lui aussi ne respirait plus que par soupirs rauques erratiques.

Il finit par se crisper, les ongles plantés dans mes hanches à m'en faire gémir. Fébrile, j'ai ouvert grand les yeux. L'expression de son visage en plein orgasme, dévorant toute ma fascination, s'est imprimé sur mes rétines, et dans la mémoire qui me suivrait après ma mort. _Roxas_... Il m'avait semblé l'entendre souffler mon nom.

De paresse, je me suis laisser retomber complètement sur le lit. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais essoufflé _à ce point_. Entre mes jambes, Roxas s'est lentement retiré de moi, lui aussi incroyablement pantelant, et alors j'ai agi sous le coup de l'impulsion. De la frustration. Je me suis redressé vivement, et dans le même mouvement, ai attrapé son penis. Oh, il a tressailli.

— _Qu' !_... est-ce que tu fous ?

Je lui ai retiré son préservatif, les yeux à ce que je faisais, avec un sourire grandissant sans fin à mes lèvres. Ce que je foutais ? Je voulais simplement le _clouer sur place_.

Tête en arrière, j'ai baissé sur lui un regard avide, affamé. L'un de nous deux avait joui mais l'autre, d'excitation, ne pouvait plus se tenir. J'ai ouvert la bouche sans le lâcher des yeux, tiré la langue, et vidé le contenu de sa capote dans ma gorge.

 _Oh_ , ce _visage_... Surpris, dégoûté. Et profondément _excité_. Il s'est contenté de me regarder dans ce douloureux état d'incroyable attraction-répulsion alors que je me léchais les lèvres. Il n'en a pas perdu une seule miette.

— ...Compte pas sur moi pour... t'embrasser, après ça.

J'ai pouffé en m'essuyant la bouche. Si je voulais la sienne, ce n'était vraiment pas là.

— C'est bien gentil, Roxas, j'ai susurré, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça ?

 _Ça_ , j'ai ouvert très largement mes cuisses, cambré en arrière, pour qu'il y dépose son attention. J'étais toujours en érection, plus dur encore que tout à l'heure. Il a semblé redécouvrir mon sexe avec un intérêt qui l'a fait se mordre la lèvre.

Qui l'a fait hésiter, aussi.

— Comment tu veux que je fasse ?

Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux. Ma patience n'était en vérité que la délicieuse sensation de frustration qui me réduisait le bas du ventre en lambeau. J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne.

— J'aurais _rêvé_ que tu me suces.

Mais délicatement, j'ai posé une de ses mains sur la longueur de mon pénis, attendant qu'il me donne l'autre.

— Fais-moi voir comment tu te masturbes.

Il a eu un petit hoquet, peut-être un petit rire, et précautionneusement, s'est mis à me caresser de bas en haut. La prise de ses doigts était serrée, mal assurée. Il m'a lâché une seconde, pour se placer à ma droite et recommencer, _exactement comme si mon sexe était le sien_. J'ai renversé la tête en arrière sur son épaule. Ces si petites choses étaient tellement érotiques...

Sans surprise, je pouvais dire qu'il savait se masturber. Je sentais son expérience posséder chaque centimètre couvert par chaque va et vient, le bougre s'en assurait. Cette fois il n'était plus ivre d'excitation, il réfléchissait à ses gestes, et je le _sentais, oh..._

Sans prévenir, il a appliqué la paume de son autre main sur le bout de mon penis, calant sur des caresses plus vives un petit mouvement circulaire. Je me suis cambré. Ça je ne... connaissais pas.

— Rox-

Je ne l'ai pas senti venir, il m'a arraché un gémissement soupiré sans me laisser une seconde pour réaliser que j'éjaculais, juste au creux de ses mains. Il les a laissées là de longues secondes, si bien que je n'osais plus bouger.

— C'était rapide, a-t-il dit d'un petit ton railleur que je m'étais fait un plaisir de lui servir tout à l'heure.

Je n'ai rien répondu, et en me dégageant doucement, me suis rallongé dans le lit. Je sentais encore le lubrifiant à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et Roxas lui s'essuyait les mains avec des mouchoirs. Mais c'était _mon_ sperme.

On venait vraiment de faire l'amour.

Il a fini pas se rallonger, lui aussi. Au son de ma respiration encore un peu irrégulière, il s'est mis à fixer le plafond. Je l'ai imité. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait y voir à part une peinture blanche pas tout à fait égale partout. Peut-être que les secrets de ce monde résidaient dans les choses futiles, celles qui n'avaient jamais existé quand j'étais une rafale de flammes dansantes.

— Et... maintenant ? a lancé Roxas.

J'imaginais qu'il ne parlait pas de sexe. Et si j'avais raison, alors je ne savais pas. Roxas, ses grands yeux bleus curieusement inquiets, s'est tourné vers moi :

— Réponds-moi, Axel.  
— Je vais pas disparaître.

C'était la seule réponse qui m'avait semblé pertinente face à cette inquiétude. Mais est-ce qu'elle l'était seulement ?... Peut-être, comme Roxas s'est un peu détendu.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux, en tout cas, ai-je jugé bon d'ajouter.  
— Comment ça ?

Oh... soupir.

Par où commencer ?

— La nature des choses dépend vraiment du point de vue...

Il n'a pas tout de suite compris ce que je voulais dire. Maintenant que la fièvre incontrôlable avait été apaisée, j'avais un peu froid. J'ai rabattu un drap sur nous deux sans savoir s'il était vraiment dans le bon sens. Wow... je réalisais seulement dans quel état on avait mis le lit.

— C'était réel, finalement, j'ai murmuré, les yeux dans le vague.

Plus que tout, ça avait été le doute déchirant qui m'avait ruiné. Les images et les sensations avaient toutes été si réelles, et tout le monde m'avait martelé que j'étais malade, que je ne pouvais pas faire la différence entre ce qui était réel ou pas.

Pour le reste du monde, j'étais malade. Mais c'était réel.

N'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas imaginé tout ça, si ? Je n'imaginais pas Roxas, cet appartement, toutes ces lettres. Si ? Moi aussi, j'ai roulé sur le côté pour observer le blond. D'une main, j'ai touché ses cheveux, et me suis autorisé à lentement glisser vers sa joue. Non, c'était réel. C'était maintenant. Les gens normaux avaient bousillé jusqu'à ma perception de ce qui m'entourait, en distillant leur doute goutte après goutte dans mes oreilles, pour me conditionner à ne voir les choses que par leurs yeux, que je le veuille ou non. Après tout, la volonté d'un déviant n'importait pas, pas comme le fait de le rendre normal.

Ils se considéraient normaux mais c'était des monstres, comme moi je n'avais jamais su l'être. Des lâches, qui s'en prenaient aux enfants comme moi, qui s'y mettaient à plusieurs et utilisait la honte comme un tuteur pour faire pousser un jeune esprit selon leur idée de la perfection. Toutes ces années, ils m'avaient ruiné. Les médecins, les psychiatres, les professeurs... Maintenant j'étais brisé. Je n'avais plus que ça à offrir à Roxas.

— J'ai pas été super coopératif ces derniers temps, j'ai repris. Il y a... un « internement en hôpital psychiatrique, pour mon bien et celui d'autrui » qui pourrait me pendre au nez.  
— ... _Quoi ?_  
— Ouais... J'ai fait des trucs, plus jeunes... Les dossiers médicaux n'oublient jamais rien.

J'avais été ado, j'avais été con. Mais la moindre connerie allait me suivre toute ma vie.

— Quel genre de trucs ? a demandé Roxas.

J'ai plissé les yeux. Lui me fixait avec cette curiosité que j'avais déjà vu bien souvent. Je lui ai souri.

— Tu veux une liste exhaustive ?

Mon ton était défiant. Il n'aimerait pas ce que j'aurais à confesser.

— Oui, a-t-il répondu, implacable.

Je me suis rallongé, pensif.

— J'ai mis le feu à mes vêtements par accident, une fois... J'ai mis le feu à des bagnoles intentionnellement. J'ai tabassé un gosse-  
— Pardon, _quoi_ ?

— J'étais plus jeune que lui. Je me battais beaucoup, avant d'être diagnostiqué. J'étais _doué_ pour ça.  
— Hum...

Il n'avait pas l'air tellement surpris. Il devait être le seul au monde.

— Quoi d'autre ? il a repris.  
— Ça te suffit pas ? Mélange tout ça et ça te fait des tendances pyromanes agressives et autodestructrices, c'est suffisant pour être interné. Quand t'es aussi psychotique.  
— Oh.

Il a haussé les épaules.

— Dans mes souvenirs, les quelques flashs que j'ai de toi... tu étais incroyablement violent, incroyablement dangereux.  
— Pour un enfant, j' _étais_ incroyablement violent.  
— Incroyablement beau.

J'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt. Puis malgré moi, j'ai senti un nouveau sourire éclairer mon visage.

— Tu me trouvais beau ?

Il m'a donné un coup de coude en pouffant :

— Pas comme ça... Tes mouvements, c'était fluide, parfaitement maîtrisé. Avec le recul, je m'en rends encore mieux compte. C'était pénible de te combattre... mais quand même agréable ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

— Et moi ?

Je l'ai regardé :

— Toi quoi ? j'ai fait.  
— Tes souvenirs de moi ?

Je n'ai pu, une fois de plus, que sourire. En roulant sur le ventre et les coudes, je me suis assez approché de lui pour prendre sa joue dans ma main et déposer ma bouche sur la sienne. Ce sourire là s'est introduit entre ses lèvres, avec même un petit rire amusé. Je me suis redressé.

— J'ai toujours voulu faire ça sans en avoir la moindre idée.

Il n'a pas répondu, m'a seulement regardé. Avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu aussi intense, qui avait réussi à le déguiser en quelqu'un de monotone ? Il était sauvage et colérique, bien malgré lui ça transparaissait dès qu'il lâchait un peu prise sur lui-même.

Est-ce qu'on avait été plus prisonnier ici que dans ces douloureuses vies d'avant ?

Toute ma vie, j'avais été maintenu sous une insupportable pression par la lutte contre maladie, une « folie » que finalement je n'avais jamais eu. Après tant d'années de lutte pour seulement respirer, réaliser maintenant que je n'aurais jamais dû en avoir besoin m'enrageais. Et me _soulageait_.

Le combat que j'avais toujours mené pouvait s'arrêter maintenant.

Et ensuite, quoi faire ?

Ce soulagement ne laissait au final qu'une vaste vacuité. Sans la lutte, je n'avais plus rien. Ils l'avaient vraiment fait, ils m'avaient brisé.

— On s'est revu dans une autre vie, j'ai soupiré, à nouveau le regard au plafond. Si seulement on pouvait se barrer.  
— Pour aller où ?

Le coin de mes lèvres a tourné aigre avec un sale rictus. Dans ma situation, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pourrais jamais partir nulle part.

— Je voulais dire... crever. Et se retrouver dans la prochaine.

Si tant était qu'il y avait une prochaine vie. Et si on avait juste été chanceux ?

Est-ce que c'était seulement important, est-ce que s'arrêter ici, après le meilleur qui ai pu nous arriver, n'était pas la solution ? Devant moi, il n'y avait que la promesse de l'enfermement. Et Roxas ? À en croire ses lettres, j'étais la chose la plus vivante qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Moi, complètement détruit et éteint.

Ce monde ne cesserait jamais de nous faire du mal. J'aurais voulu qu'on puisse... juste arrêter les frais.

Roxas s'est redressé. Je me demandais si j'avais été trop loin. Trop honnête. Assis sur le lit, il est resté silencieux presque une minute complète. Et finalement, il m'a regardé. J'ai tourné la tête pour rencontrer ce regard. Long, intense, sérieux. Il n'aurait pas su être plus clair.

Roxas avait peur.

Parce que lui aussi, à bien y réfléchir, il voulait dire crever.

* * *

SUR CETTE NOTE HEUREUSE, CE HAPPY ENDING, Yaya et moi reviendrons pour une nouvelle collab' !  
Pas tout de suite !  
Un jour !


End file.
